Pineapple Upsidedown cake in the oven!
by SnippetsOfTime
Summary: Shawn's been knocked up and Lassiter is the only one who can deal with a pregnant Spencer. But will he be able to handle Shawn's emotions along with his own, especially when Shawn is the target of a killer? Mpreg&Shassie. Read and Review please!
1. Collapsing like a bad game of Jenga

Warning: This fanfiction contains Mpreg and Slash. If these make you squirm, angry or nauseous please press the back button now and enjoy the rest of your day! Another, smaller warning, the chapter names are going to be extremely lame and corny. It's my attempt at naming them like episodes.

Disclaimer: Psych belongs to USA Network, NBC Universal and Steve Franks. All I own is any characters I happen to make up.

A/N: I had the sudden urge to write a mpreg fic. This is the product.

Chapter 1: Collapsing like a bad game of Jenga

It was a normal day for one Shawn Spencer. He had started his day with a bowl of captain crunch-with berries of course- fallowed by a few match of rock 'em sock 'em robots with Gus to decide where they would go for lunch. Shawn won easily and they headed to the Station to see if there was a case they could get in on and annoy Detective Lassiter. All was right with the world.

That is until Shawn was hit with a sudden bought of nausea and ended up throwing up all over the bathroom floor. Gus and Juliet were worried, of course but he just brushed it off as not checking the date on the milk with his cereal this morning. Gus accepted this, but Juliet was a little hesitant to believe him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked him as he rinsed his mouth.

He spat the water into the sink and smiled at Juliet. "Yeah Jules! I'm good!"

However he didn't feel good at all. His stomach was churning like a storming sea, and he felt unbelievably light headed. He refused to let it show, however, and acted just as loud and bouncy as usual, which took a surprising amount of effort.

Soon he managed to worm himself in on a case and him and Gus along with Lassiter and Juliet was called to the Chief's office. He wasn't really paying attention to what the Chief was saying however, concentrating harder on trying not to throw up again. After a moment he saw Lassiter watching him through the corner of his eye. "Like what you see Lassie?" He asked teasingly as the Chief finished talking. He couldn't help but smile at how the Detective's ears and cheeks turned pink.

"You look like hell, Spencer." He hissed before storming out of the room, O'Hara hot on his heels, although she sent a concerned look to Shawn.

The pseudo Psychic turned to Gus. "Do I really look that bad, Gus?" He asked as they left the room.

"You do look kind of pale, man." His friend pointed out. "You sure you're up for this case?"

Shawn chuckled. "C'mon Gus, I'm not going to let a stomach bug keep me down!" He said with far more enthusiasm he felt. Gus looked a little worried but let the Subject drop.

They headed out to the crime scene, a restaurant on the boardwalk where an ID-less body of a young woman was found in the kitchen. Shawn bounded into the kitchen but stopped dead as his nose was assaulted by the smell of garlic and he nearly lost his breakfast for the second time that day. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. He didn't mind, hell he liked garlic, and yet the scent made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"What's up Shawn?" Gus asked, looking uncomfortable being so close to the body.

Shawn stayed long enough to survey the scene, pick up things out of place, before making a bee-line for the door, Gus not far behind. Once he was out in the fresh air he revisited the scene in his mind.

The woman, about his age, brunette, was on the kitchen floor, face down. She was dressed in a short skirt and a halter top, clearly party wear, although she was well groomed and healthy so she wasn't a prostitute, or at least had just started in the business. There were no defensive wounds, and there had been foam around her mouth. She was drugged? Nothing else had been disturbed in the kitchen, which was being renovated, so it was simply a dumping place.

"Shawn, you okay? You're looking really pale."

Shawn could feel the Santa Barbara heat getting too him. He felt unsteady on his feet, like he was standing on boat and he clutched the boardwalk railing for support. But it was little help, the world was spinning around him, and he felt bile build up in his throat. He heard voices, Gus, Juliet, maybe even Lassiter or Buzz, but it was foggy, as if they were speaking through water or something. Vertigo hit him like a sack of bricks and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the sky above him.

The detectives had come over to tell Shawn and Gus to see if they had 'divined' anything, more Juliet then Lassiter, when they noticed Shawn staring out at the ocean, before he staggered and collapsed.

Lassiter saw Shawn starting to fall and caught him before he could hit the ground. "Call a bus!" He snapped at Juliet, who had been stunned by Shawn's sudden collapse, but quickly radioed for a bus. Gus was freaking out, worried sick for his best friend.

The head detective, with surprising care, lowered the unconscious man to the ground, and after some tricky maneuvering, managed to slip off his suit jacket and fold it up while holding Shawn's head off the ground. Just as he was tucking the makeshift pillow under the brunette's head, he began to come to.

"Lassie?" He muttered in confusion, blinking up at the detective.

"Shut up and rest Spencer" He growled, and the other man didn't need to be told twice.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews help me write faster!


	2. Youre Pregnant and don't call me Shirley

Disclaimer: Psych belongs to USA Network, NBC Universal and Steve Franks. All I own is any characters I happen to make up.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Life, ya'know?*coughlazienesscough* Anyways I won't bore you with that. Onto the story!

Chapter 2: You're pregnant, and don't call me Shirley.

Unlike most people, Shawn didn't mind hospitals. Mind you he wasn't a big fan of being sick or in pain, but he wasn't afraid of hospitals, or needles or doctors or anything normal people were afraid of.

However, it was a little unnerving not knowing what was wrong with you. After an IV of fluids he had felt much better, but the doctors had drawn blood, taken a urine sample and poked and prodded him enough to last him a lifetime. They had determined he had fainted from dehydration, but couldn't figure out why he had become so dehydrated in such a short amount of time, and they were running out of relevant tests to run. Shawn wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him so he had signed off on every possible test they could run, not even bothering to glance over the forms that were shown to him. He was sure the doctor would explain it anyways.

But after waiting a good hour or so, Shawn regretted telling Gus to waiting the waiting area, assuring he was fine, it was kind of boring waiting, and he had scanned the room so many times he would probably have it engraved in his memory for the rest of his life. Well, not so much a room as an area divided off with curtains.

He looked up as the doctor that had been seeing to him entered the 'room', double checking to make sure that the curtain was closed all the way before focusing his attention on his patient. "Mr. Spencer-"His voice was very sober, which gave Shawn the bad feeling that there was something seriously wrong. "-We've got a positive result back on one of the tests."

"What is it?" He asked, for once in his life unable to make a joke to hide his own fear.

"Well, to be blunt, you're pregnant."

There was a long pause before Shawn's face broke into a grin. "Good one doc. seriously, what's wrong with me?" However the serious stare he got back caused his grin to falter. "Um… in case they didn't teach you the difference in medical school, I'm a guy."

"Oh I know that Mr. Spencer." The Doctor replied, not looking very pleased with the other man's insult. "But there is a fairly rare mutation that gives some men the ability to get pregnant. It is rather complicated and there isn't much known about it yet. We ran urine and blood, twice, to be sure."

Shawn stared at the man like his head morphed into that of a fish. "That's impossible! I… I only had sex with a guy once!" He hissed

"It only takes once." Shawn for once in his life wasn't able to say anything.

The doctor ordered him to stay hydrated and stress free as possible, as well as refer him to a specialist on male pregnancies and provided as much information on the subject as he had at his disposal, a few pamphlets, before discharging him. Shawn wasn't quite sure what to make of all this really, and it would take him a while to digest the information.

He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice Gus when he exited through the waiting room.

"Shawn! You were in there a long time! You okay?" His best friend asked concern clear on his face.

Shawn had no idea what to tell him.

A/N: Was it worth the wait? Eh… I'm not sure it was. Next chapter will be better! I hope!


End file.
